


Twinned

by tag0



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tag0/pseuds/tag0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku of Juushirou and Shunsui; their zanpakutou and their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinned

Thunder roars, waves crash;  
Wind sends flowers floating on;  
Partners, friends, always.


End file.
